


You Take My Breath Away

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Playing the piano is Freddie's favorite way to wake up in the morning, but someone has a better wake up call in mind. And Freddie won't even have to stop playing his morning piano.





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one shot and stayed up til 2am thanks 
> 
> Also I wrote it for a friend who is dead now after reading it, rip

The piano sounded just as beautiful as usual, faint but precise sound ringing through the hall as the sun came up. It should have felt cold, but the sun beamed through the window in front of the piano and warmed Freddie's body but also his fingers, moving them smoothly through progressions and across keys that woke up the world around him. Footsteps wandering towards the sound stopped Freddie from playing more, holding onto his robe and feeling his face get warm when he turned to see the man he had been with last night. 

The man smiled and stared at Freddie, then the piano, then back to Freddie. He was a cute little thing with fluffed up, curly bed hair and nothing but a tiny pair of shorts to keep his modesty. His eyes, despite the slight tiredness left in them, shone brightly alongside the golden sun that worked through the room gradually. “I didn't say you had to stop playing.” A light chuckle filled the room while Freddie turned back to his piano and plucked out a soothing tune.

It wasn't his own music, it was something soft and unrecognizable, but something beautiful all the same. One could only wonder how many songs he stored in his head. “You've stuck around this long, haven't you?” Freddie smiled to himself, a giddy sort of wondrous feeling in him. He tried not to show it, but he always enjoyed the men who stayed at least for the morning after to keep him company- it made him feel worth something to them. “I suppose you're entitled to some piano playing, Darling.”

Freddie was caught off guard when he felt a hand sweep through his curls, the melody he was playing slowing for a moment before creeping back up to speed. That gentle touch soothed his soul nearly more than the piano could, and he shivered when the same gentle touch ran down his side. He hadn't even noticed his hands coming to a stop. The silence eventually jolted him. He wondered if he should abandon the piano for the morning, maybe let himself be pulled back to the bedroom, when the man pressed a kiss into his hair and let his hands travel towards Freddie's thighs. “Keep playing.” 

This was the game then, he grinned when lips were touching his neck, tilting his head to the side while he played. A few soothed noises blended in with the music until it all stopped, no more hands on his body, no more teasing, and he didn't know where his man had gone. A hand rested on his thigh again, making a shaky gasp fall out of his mouth, and this time it came from in front on him. The man was in front of Freddie on the Piano bench, eyeing his tight shorts and trailing a still gentle touch up his thigh. 

Freddie took a moment to breathe before continuing his tune, breathing heavier when there was a hand on each of his thighs and warm breath hitting his skin. He played expertly, still, fumbling only slightly when fingers trailed up his thighs and to his hip bones and calloused thumbs rubbed gentle circles there. His eyes definitely shut longer than they should have. “Doing alright?” The man spoke softly before kissing Freddie's shoulder. 

“Wonderful-” Freddie breathed out and continued his shakier piano playing. The hands worked their way to his inner thighs, and be cringed at the dissonance a wrong note caused when strong hands parted his legs farther and kept his legs apart by dragging fingers along the hypersensitive area. It was hard to concentrate with a mouth kissing down his chest and even harder when soft lips closed around one of his nipples, warm tongue flicking out to torture him further. It wasn't his fault that a few notes rang louder than intended when his fingers had trouble being gentle on the keys.

“How exactly am I supposed to play when you're trying to take me to the bedroom?” Freddie managed a last bit of snark, not expecting a mouth, warm, just a bit wet, but mostly overwhelming to touch him through his shorts. 

“Using patience-” The man let go of the mouthful he previously had. “And talent.” Freddie's legs shuddered slightly when the man was back to work, now slowly mouthing at the shorts and teasing the rest of Freddie awake. It wouldn't take much, he realized, when he had to hold Freddie's legs open to continue. The notes being played stayed surprisingly correct. All it took was a tongue pressing through the shorts to make him run sharp for a split second while he tried to hum his tune. “Sing for me.” 

The man spoke quietly and Freddie shivered, humming softly, trying to find the tune he wanted until his fingers rolled quietly over the right keys. His volume spiked momentarily when the man went back to work, but he gently began to sing while his shorts only started to feel tighter. The hand still rubbing circles on his inner thigh didn't help. 

_ “Ooh- ooh ooh ooh _ _   
_ _ Ooh ooh- ah... _ _   
_ __ Ooh ooh ooh t-take it take it all away”

His piano playing stayed stable, and his voice only picked up a small stutter when his waistband was being played with. The snap of the waistband could have knocked the wind out of him. He took a deep breath before continuing.

_ “Ooh ooh ooh ooh - oOoh take my breath away - ooh _ _   
_ _ Ooh ooh ooh ooOoh _ _   
_ __ Ooh you take my b-breath awaaay”

He shivered when hands slid partially up the legs of his shorts, almost giving him the touch he needed by not quite. A hand grabbed him through his shorts now, making his head spin. 

_ “Look into my-... eyes and you'll see _ _   
_ _ I'm the only on-e _ _   
_ __ You've cap-tured my... love”

Freddie felt the tingle run down his spine when the man’s thumb brushed against the head just right, and his hips moved up on accident as two of his fingers hit a wrong key. His breath caught when he thought the shorts would be pulled off again, but he couldn't sit still with the almost touch. His hands shook above the piano. 

_ “S-stolen...ahh..my heart _ _   
_ _ Changed my- oh... life _ _   
_ _ Every time you make a mOve _ _   
_ __ You destrooy...oh...uhhnn...ahh..my m-mind”

The words came out choppy and mixed in volume, but they still sounded beautiful, and he received praise in return. In the form of the waistband being pulled down, dick finally exposed to the air and begging for something direct until the man put the shorts right back where they were, covering him again and making him whine. “Keep on singing...can’t stop when you sound so beautiful.” Freddie was momentarily out of breath.

_ “Aand the w-way you-ah touch _ _   
_ _ I lose….aAh control and s-shiver deep inside _ _   
_ __ You- oh- take my...darling, please...ah aH... breath away”

The please struck a chord, and Freddie sighed in relief when his soaked shorts were finally around his ankles. His dick twitched ever so slightly when the man in front of him started licking and kissing his inner thigh, just avoiding where he wanted the stimulation. He took a longer pause now to collect himself, but he couldn't stop the whining in his throat when wetness and heat and everything was getting closer to where it needed to be. “Ah- sing for me, just a little more.” Freddie groaned when he hadn't meant to, wiggling his hips in a worthless attempt for attention.

_ “I could-oh...fuck...give up all my LIFE for just one k-kiss _ _   
_ _ I w-w...would surely die... _ _   
_ _ If you dismii..oh...ah..miss me from your love _ _   
_ __ You take- take... my breath awaA..y”

Freddie couldn't help one hand from rushing up to cover his mouth, his voice already sounding hoarse from being slightly strained. But the noise that found its way out of him was a mix of moan and sigh and heavy breath, his heart racing as the man’s lips finally found their way to the head of his cock. And just a light suction, a gentle tongue swirling around, was enough to make him hit all the wrong notes. A gentle pop noise made Freddie downright whimper. “One more? Just one more, you sound so lovely.” 

Freddie felt his legs shaking, and his chest heaving when the man had taken more into his mouth. He could have lost it then, he really wanted to, but his fingers shook as he dragged them into position, and his voice wouldn't quite work when he felt spit dripping down the length of his dick, and slow- up and down movement. He felt like a mess. 

_ “E-eve-ah..ry T-TIME yoou m-make a-ah... move _ _   
_ _ You de-ah...oh...stroy m-my mind _ _   
_ _ And the…oh..the...the w-way you touch...t....touch...you touch...oh fuck, darling- _ _   
_ __ I lose-oh... control and shiver...deep inSIDE.”

Freddie’s eyes were screwed shut and he only hit the exact notes a fraction of the time, but he tried his hardest to get the words out, leaning forward too much, and losing control of his hands. He stopped playing and leaned onto the keys, waiting for the sound to right out as he felt himself pushing towards the end. He could barely get it out but stumbled through his words as gracefully as possible.

_   
_ _ “Yo-oh-u TAKE- ah...uhn-shit… you take MY oh...please-ah...my...ahhhh-my b-breath aw...a...y...oh...oH...” _

His legs wouldn't stop shaking, and he pressed one feeble note on the piano before he shuddered and lost himself in pleasure, gripping onto his piano and near tears when everything he had was pulled out of him in a few seconds flat. He couldn't catch his breath and the man held him close and rubbed a hand over his back gently to bring him down. His shorts stayed on the floor as he stumbled to his feet and rubbed his eyes before almost losing his balance and leaning on the piano again. 

The man silently asked if Freddie needed help and gently carried him back to his bedroom, marvelling at his still laboured breathing and the way his hair fell across his shoulders.


End file.
